Splending Times with You
by Yuka Akimura 3
Summary: Banyak orang mengatakan waktu bisa merubah segalanya, tapi apakah itu benar? Karena sekarang aku hanya ingin waktuku yang lalu menghilang.../ Aku menyukaimu/ Maaf aku akan menjauh untuk mu, maaf/ sasuhina. AU
1. Chapter 1

Spending Times with You

Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuHina

Rate: T

Story: Yuka Akimura

Kata orang waktu bisa merubah segalanya, tapi apakah itu benar? Karena sekarang aku hanya ingin waktuku yang lalu menghilang…

.

.

.

30 Desember 2015

Daun momiji masih berserakan di jalanan Kampus, sisa musim gugur yang baru saja pergi dan digantikan oleh musim dingin. Gadis bermata lavender itu tertunduk lesu karena energinya terkuras setelah berjalan lima kilometer agar ia tetap bisa mengenyam pelajaran hari ini. Ya, dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, murid beasiswa yang merawat Ayahnya yang sakit setahun terakhir. Hinata biasa bangun jam empat pagi untuk membantu pekerjaan di Toko Sayur kecil milik tetangganya, lalu bergegas pergi menuju kampus dengan sepatu lusuhnya. Walaupun keluarganya hidup pas-pasan, gadis ini tetap tegar dan tak ingin menyalahkan Tuhan. Kehadiran Ayah dan tetangga yang baik telah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi tadinya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa, tapi semua berubah ketika ia divonis mengidap penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi kekantor, kini Hiasi mengabiskan waktunya tinggal di rumah dan melakukan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan dirumah.

Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu tersenyum pada siapa saja, tanpa membiarkan orang lain tahu perasaan yang sebenarnya. Hinata dikenal sebagai anak baik dan ceria di kalangan mahasiswa dan dosen di kampus. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun walau seringkali teman sekelasnya mengajak berkaroke atau sekedar belanja ke mall, menurutnya itu hal yang tidak penting karena ia harus segera membantu-bantu di toko sayur. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bensenang-senang.

Siang itu matarahi tidak menampakan seluruh sinarnya, sehingga suasana makan siang terasa lebih dingin dan abu-abu. Mahasiswi bermarga Hyuuga itu biasa makan siang di kursi taman dekat fakultasnya, tidak memilih ke kantin yang lebih hangat dan ramai, ia menyukai kesunyian.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar langkah kaki mendekat,' ah mungkin hanya yang lewat.' Pikir Hinata tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

" Hei, sendirian saja? Di sini kan dingin." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di samping Hinata.

Karena merasa ada yang bicara padanya, Hinata menghentikan makan dan menoleh perlahan. Dilihatnya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan iris mata serupa dengan mantel berwarna cream dan celana hitam.

" Ano... ka-kau siapa ya? Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, hehe..." Hinata berusaha ramah, walau ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

Laki-laki itu menoleh," kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku ya?" Tanya orang itu, heran.

Gadis beriris lavender itu hanya mengangguk jujur.

" Aku... Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

" O..Umh.. aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal juga. Ngomong-ngomong kamu bukan di fakultas ini kan?" Tanya Hinata _to the point_ , karena kalau Uchiha ini sefakultas denganya pasti ia mengenanya, ya minimal pernah dengar namanya.

" Iya, aku dari fakultas bisnis dan managemen."

" Ahahhaha... pantas saja, lalu apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha-san?"

" Aku hanya sering lewat sini untuk ke mini market, dan sering melihatmu makan siang sendiri. Ya... sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran." Ucap pemuda berambut raven itu sambil tersipu, karena merasa mengatakan hal yang aneh.

" wah kau orang yang baik yah, sebenarnya aku cuma malas pergi ke kantin yang berisik itu. Aku menyukai suasana di sini, lebih tenang." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terpana mendengar jawaban gadis di depanya, tidak bisa seorang gadis seumuranya memilih menyendiri dan bukan bersama teman perempuan untuk bergosip ria.

Kesunyian menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka siang itu, Hinata melanjutkan makan dan Sasuke meminum kopi yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana diam begini, jadi dia memilih membuka percakapan. " Ano... Hinata, bolehkah aku makan siang bersamamu di sini?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

" Oh, tentu saja boleh Uchiha-san."

Setelah itu kelas Hinata mulai pelajaran ke tiga, dan berpamitan pada Sasuke .

" Bye.." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Iris hitam Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan.

' Naruto... kurasa aku benar menyukainya.' Batin Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback seminggu yang lalu_**

 _Hari itu Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk ke mini market dekat Fakultas kesehatan._

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan malas._

 _"_ _Ayo lah teme... kau ini, dari pada mengantri makan di kantin, lebih baik beli bento di mini market kan?"_

 _Setelah dipikir-pikir perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga, " Ya sudah ayo, aku sedang malas ke kantin."_

 _"_ _Yesss kau memang terbaik Sasuke!." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar._

 _Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang makan sendiri di bangku taman fakultas kesehatan._

 _"_ _Itu siapa ya?" tanya Naruto._

 _"_ _hm.. apa?" Sasuke ikut penasaran dan melihat gadis itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar._

 _"_ _wah dia cantik yah! Teme.. dia tipemu kan! Cantik dan kalem." Naruto mencoba menggoda sahabatnya itu._

 _"_ _Diam kau!" Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas, tak ingin diejek habis-habisan oleh si kuning bodoh._

 _"_ _Tuh kan! Kau malah salting gitu hahahahha..." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke._

 _"_ _Ayo kita ke kelas sebelum ada dosen." Sasuke berusaha tenang dan kembali bicara datar.  
" Ah.. kau ini!" Gerutu Naruto pada akhirnya._

 _Setelah hari itu entah kenapa anak bungsu Uchiha selalu mengajak Naruto ke minimarket apapun yang terjadi._

 _"_ _Hei... Teme, apa kau tidak lelah hanya melihatnya dari jauh sambil bulak-balik ke minimarket hanya untuk melihat gadis itu? Jadilah lelaki dan dekati dia, bodoh!" keluh Naruto, karena bosan dengan kelakuan aneh Sasuke._

 _"_ _Ah... tapi apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak pernah mendekati wanita." Ujar salah satu murid berprestasi se universitas itu._

 _Naruto tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak memiliki pengalam dengan wanita, padalah setiap hari ada saja wanita cantik yang cari perhatian pada laki-laki berhati es itu._

 _"_ _Heehhh, ya.. tinggal basa-basi dan ngobrol, lalu ajak makan siang. Beres deh..." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya._

 _"_ _Besok akan ku coba." Sasuke menerima perkataan Naruto bulat-bulat tanpa berpikir seperti biasanya._

 _"_ _Sungguh kau akan lakukan itu! Wahahahha aku akan mendukungmu! Berjuang." Akhirnya Naruto juga ikut bahagia meyaksikan Sasuke yang baru saja memulai masa muda._

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

Siang ini terasa lebih hangat walau sudah memasuki musim dingin, Hinata—si calon dokter—sekarang tidak makan sendiri saat jam makan siang, namun ia sedang bercengkrama dengan salah satu pria incaran wanita di kampusnya, Sasuke. Si pemilik surai indigo tidak menyangka bahwa si bungsu Uchiha semenyenangkan ini, yah walau minim ekspresi, Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

" Aku senang berteman denganmu, Uchiha-san." Hinata melempar senyuman pada Sasuke yang langsung menggaruk tengunknya yang tidak gatal.

" Hn... o iya Hinata, apa hari minggu kau ada waktu luang? Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Tanya Sasuke canggung, dia akui bahwa ia tak pandai dalam soal mengajak kencan. Apalagi ini yang pertama baginya.

" Hem... bagaimana ya, soalnya pagi sampai siang aku membantu toko tetanggaku, jadi... mungkin kalau sekedar makan malam bersama aku bisa, bagaimana?" Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit kaget dengan ajakan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang 'kencan'. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaaanya.

" Tidak apa, kurasa makan malam bukan ide yang buruk."

"..."

" Nanti aku tunggu di dekat stasiun ya."

" I-iya..." Jawab Hinata gugup, entah mengapa dadanya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang menggelitik.

.

.

.

Hari liburpun tiba, pagi itu Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama ayahnya di dapur.

" Ano... Ayah nanti malam aku tidak makan di rumah."

" Kenapa?" Tanya hiashi, karena Hinata tidak pernah tidak makan malam bersamanya.

" A-aku... diajak makan malam diluar oleh temanku." Ucap anak tunggal Hyuuga itu malu-malu.

" Oh... teman atau 'teman'." Sindir Hiashi, ia yakin bahwa 'orang' itu bukanlah teman biasa.

" teman! Sungguh, namanya Uchiha... A-aku baru kenalan denganya minggu lalu."

" Ayah mengerti, anak Ayah sudah besar. Pergilah tapi ingat, jaga dirimu dan jangan pulang terlalu larut, oke?"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, " Baiklah! Terimakasih Ayah." Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Ayahnya.

Tanpa terasa langit biru telah tergantikan senja, dan Hinata sedang berisap di kamarnya. Kini gadis cantik itu mengenakan bando hitam dan mengenakan dress yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya serta mantel warna gingger yang melindunginya dari suhu ekstrim malam musim dingin.

" Yosh aku siap, semoga... aku tidak terlihat aneh."

Hinata sampai di stasiun dan menemukan Sasuke tepat di depanya.

Pemillik manik lavender itu bingung, antara menyapa duluan atau menunggu Sasuke menyadari keberadaanya. Tapi, sebelum ia memutuskan sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

" Hai Hinata." Ternyata tangan itu tak lain adalah milik Sasuke yang terlihat semakin tampan dari biasanya, mungkin efek malam hari.

" Ah... Uchiha-san, apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

" Tidak juga, kalau begitu ayo." Sasuke berjalan sambil menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

Begitu pula Hinata, dari tadi ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat.

Malam itu dilewati dengan menyenangkan, sungguh Hinata dan Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, dan menandakan bahwa mereka harus pulang.

" Biar kuantar." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

" Iya... terima kasih. Emm tapi kita harus menyebrang dulu."

Hinata berjalan diatas zebra cross dengan diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba sebuar mobil meluncur dijalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, padahal terliahat jelas lampu masih berwarna merah.

Tanpa disadari mobil itu sudah berjarak satu meter dari Hinata yang tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung mendorong Hinata ke trotoar jalan, sehingga menyebabkan dirinya yang tertabrak mobil gila itu.

Orang-orang yang melihat angsung mengerubuni Sasuke yang tergeletak bercucuran darah.

Langit sekaan berputar di hadapan Hinata. gadis itu hanya memantung dan tersadar dengan perbuatan Sasuke tadi, ' Kau menyelamatkan ku.' Batinya, sambil terisak tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Hianta berusaha diri menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat dikerubuni.

" Sasuke! Kau- ja-jangan mati, ini salahku. Ku moho bertahanlah." Jerit Hinata sambil memeluk Sasuke. Air matanya terus mengalir bagai hujan musim panas.

Mata beriris hitam itu terbuka, menandakan kesadaran pemuda itu.

" Sa-sasuke... bertahanlah."

" Hi.. nata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke setengah sadar.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan! Yang terpenting sekarang itu kamu!"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tahu bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi, ia harus segera mengatakan perasaanya pada Hinata.  
" Hinata... dengar... aku menyukaimu, selalu menyukaimu. Terimaksih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman terakhirnya dan pemilik iris onix itu pergi meninggalkan segalanya, termasuk orang yang disukainya.

" Sasukee!" Hinata menjerit saat sasuke menutup matanya, mungkin inilah terakhir kali ia mendengar suara pria itu.

Air mata tak kuasa dibendung, Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya'aku... juga menyukaimu.'

Saat itu Hinata menyadari bahwa kebahagiaanya pergi begitu cepat, seakan semua yang telah dilaluinya hanyalah khayal belaka.

' Kalau begini jadinya, aku tak ingin memulai... egoisnya diriku yang hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan. Tuhan hapuslah waktu!'

Salju pertama musim dingin terjatuh menyelimuti kesedihan Hinata yang masih memeluk tubuh Sasuke, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Tuhan mendengar jeritan hati yang putus asa.

Angin dingin menyelimuti tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu, sehingga Hinata merasa kalu dirinya melayang, lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari menyusup ke dalam kelopak mata Hinata, menandakan kehidupan baru akan ia mulai.

" A.. apa semua itu hanya mimpi?" Gumamnya sambil berjalan menghampiri kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. Dan benar saja, iris lavender itu terbelalak ketika melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana.

' Ini sungguh gila, oh tidak apa waktu telah kembali pada hari ketika aku pertama kali bertemu Sasuke!'

Karena takut apa yang dilihatnya tidak nyata, Hinata segera berlari ke dapur untuk menemui ayahnya.

" A-ayah... apa benar sekarang tanggal 30 desember?" Tanya Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hiashi yang tadinya sedang menggoreng telur lansung menoleh.

" Kau ini kenapa? Tentu saja sekarang tanggal 30 desember, kau kira ini musim semi hah." Jawab Ayahnya dengan rasa bingung.

Seketika tubuh Hinata lemas dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan semua yang terjadi di pagi ini.

' Aku... kembali ke seminggu yang lalu, apakah ini kesempatan ku untuk memilih untuk bertemu 'orang itu' dan membuat segala penyesalan terjadi lagi? Aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke mati hanya karena menyelamatkan orang sepertiku. Maafkan aku Sasuke... tapi ini yang terbaik.'

Gadis yang telah mengembalikan waktu itu memutuskan tidak akan pernah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke lagi, ia ingin dirinya dan Sasuke bahagia walau tidak bersama.

Air mata menetes diatas pipi Hinata tanpa seizinya, apakah akan semudah itu melupakan orang yang telah kau cintai?

.

.

.

Suara riuh kantin universitas menghiasi makan siang Hinata hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk merubah segalanya, dan mungkin saja karena dulu ia bertemu Sasuke di bangku taman, maka jika ia makan di kantin Hinata tak akan bertemu Sasuke.

Oke, tadinya itu rencana yang bagus tapi skenario telah ditulis, iris laverdernya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengantri dengan temanya. Apakah sesulit ini menghindari takdir?

Saat itu Hinata langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar, berusaha menghindar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, Hinata menoleh lalu mendapatkan tatapan datar Sasuke.

'terjadi lagi!' Serunya dalam hati dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Ano... kau menjatuhkan ini." Ucap pemilik rambur raven itu sambil menyerahkan dompet ungu Hinata.

" A-Ano.. terimakasih." Ucap Hianta dengan nada canggung.

" Hn." Lalu Sasuke pergi menghampiri naruto yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja.

Hinata masih terpana dengan kejadian tadi, ia bingung walau tak bertemu di taman, ia tetap bertemu Uchiha Saasuke di kantin, meski tidak berkenalan seperti dulu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu merasa tenang, setidaknya ia merubah sedikit takdirnya.

' Kami-sama ... terimakasih, 'dia' masih hidup.'

.

.

.

Yoshhh sudah lama ga nulis sasuhina nih, chap 1 dulu yahh

Mohon dukungannya, oiya saran kelanjutannya juga boleh, just comment okey!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

31.12.15

Seperti biasa, gadis berambut indigo pemilik mata ametys itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju Universitas. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang membawa sepeda, naik bus, atau mobil pribadi, Hinata memilih berjalan kaki karena selain hemat, ia bisa menikmati pagi yang indah di kota itu.

Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian di kantin kemarin, sungguh ia masih kaget bertemu dengan Sasuke yang seharusnya telah 'pergi'. Baginya melihat wajah datar murid fakultas bisnis itu sebuah keajaiban. Ya, walau ia tau Sasuke mungkin tak akan bersamanya. Keputusan telah bulat, Hinata akan berusaha menjauhi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Entah rencananya berjalan lancar atau tidak, yang terpenting sekarang adalah memastikan hari minggu Sasuke tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu. Semoga.

.

.

.

Siang itu terasa begitu indah, Hinata menatap bentonya lekat. 'apakah aku merindukanya? Huuft... berat sekali hidupku!' Keluh hatinya.

Bagaimana pun, pemilik marga Hyuuga itu belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Uchiha itu. Walau Hinata yakin Sasuke bahkan tak akan mengingatnya lagi.

Lagipula, sekarang ia memiliki teman baru. Namamya Tenten, ia satu fakultas dengan Sasuke. Ah, kenapa selalu berhubungan dengan pria itu sih.

Suara derap langkah mendekat menuju Hinata yang duduk di sudut kantin yang ramai.

"Hai... Hinata!" Sapa Tenten dengan energi penuh.

"Ah... Tenten kau lama sekali, makananku tinggal setengahnya." Omel Hinata sambil mengunyah makanan.

"hemm bagaimana lagi, tadi ada keributan di kelasku. Kau tahu uchiha Sasuke? Katanya pangeran es itu sedang jatuh cinta, entah benar atau tidak, tapi itu yang dikatakan Naruto-kun." Jelas Tenten dengan nada antusias. Sementara gadis di depannya mematung karena perkataan gadis bercepol dua itu.

'Sasuke... menyukai seseorang.'

"Hei... kau ini, kenapa terlihat kaget sekali? Ah..souka! kau menyukainya ya!" Goda Tenten, dan sukses membuat Hinata blushing.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Melihatnya saja jarang, bagaimana bisa suka! Jangan asal bicara." Bantah Hinata dengan nada sebal.

"Iya.. iya deh...ampun tuan putri." Tenten berusaha menenangkan teman kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Senja telah datang, meninggalkan segala kenangan dan bersiap membuat memori indah esok hari. Hinata berjalan sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan email dari Tenten.

From: tenten

To: Hinata

Ini sungguh kelewatan gila! Hinata tadi Sasuke menanyakanmu! OMG, kau melakukan apa hah! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kalian PDKT...

Mata lavender Hinata terbelalak melihat pesan itu

'Kami-sama... apa ini!'

Gadis berparas lembut itu kebingungan setengah hidup. Bagaimana tidak! Bahkan Hinata hanya bertemu Sasuke sekali. Ya, hanya di kantin waktu itu.

From: Hinatah

To: Tenten

Tenten... lain kali jika dia menanyakanku, abaikan saja. Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya

Tombol send telah ditekan. Hinata yakin bahwa sekarang ia akan menjadi pembohong ulung, karena ia telah berhasil membohongi dirinya sendiri.

'Kurasa permohonan maafku padamu tak akan pernah selesai Sasuke, jadi kumohon biarkan aku melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk kita.' Lirih hati Hinata malam itu, besok ia hanya berharap yang terbaik dari Kami-sama.

.

.

.

maaf yah kali ini pendek, mohon dukungannya yah reader.. just commnet


End file.
